XMassacre
by Forger
Summary: The day 13.03.08 a day that many will never forget.All can remember the hundreds slaughtered that day,all mutants,all because of a mortal mans greed...they won...they survived but...for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**X-Massacre**

**Chapter 1: Xavier**

**By Forger**

* * *

**Summary**: The day 13.03.08 a day that many will never forget. Some were sad, some angered, some are still waiting for another but all can remember the hundreds slaughtered that day…all mutants…..all because of a mortal mans greed…….they won……they survived but……for how long? 

**Explanations**: I changed a lot about most of the characters, but not much. Okay so this is like an X-men crossover, as you could soon guess.

* * *

_I cant believe it……this cant be real………THIS IS NOT REAL_!. Sakura clenched her teeth again as a new wave of tears were brought to her eyes, ready to be shed. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe because she was confused, because she was scared, maybe she was angry…… angry at herself. Why?.

Angry that she was different, unnatural, not human. Or because it had to be her…Sakura the girl with tonnes of friends, good grades and a happy life. Well not anymore, not since the incident that had happened only minutes ago, to her it felt like her entire life had now been spent on this single thought………That she was no longer who she believed…she was a lie, a lie to herself.

She could feel the cold tingle on her cheeks from the new tears that had been conceived from her eyes. She seemed to be playing the same moment over and over again, like a movie had been caught in the reel and was now only playing one scene over and over….. but this was more than a movie, it was a nightmare.

* * *

**_4:40pm_**

**_Sakura ran up the path toward her house. The grass had just been mowed and the cherry blossom tree had already let a few of its silk petals scattering the luscious, soft grass. She jumped up the steps onto the white porch her father built and eased open the door before skipping into the kitchen, were she was met with the sight of her father sat at the table reading the paper and her mother brewing a soup for dinner._**

**_"Hey daddy" Sakura walked over and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek. "Hey mum" She also gave a hug to her mother before sitting down at the table. "So where's Touya?"_**

**_Her father looked up from the newspaper. "Oh he's going to be back about 7. He said he's bringing a movie that his company just made."_**

**_"Cool" Sakura gave a big grin before running up to her room to get changed_**.

* * *

**_6:30pm _**

**_"Come on Sakura the movies about to start" Touya shouted up the stairs , moments later his sister came striding down the stairs in her pyjama's. She ran past him and jumped onto the couch over the armrest._**

**_"Alright everyone's here lets see what all the fuss you made is about Touya." Fujitaka exclaimed hugging his wife._**

**_"Hey this is the best horror movie ever made…seriously I was as pale as a ghost after this, I have to give that Harold Switzz respect, he is one hell of a director." As he spoke Touya had pressed the play button._**

* * *

**_9:20pm_**

**_The family sat there, unmoving, statues of fear. The only give away was the small whimpering noise made by the girl with the cushion to her face._**

**_"Is it over" She quickly asked in a muffled voice._**

**_There was no reply until Fujitaka finally came back to his senses. "Ye….Yes it is…its over."_**

**_The cushion was slowly removed from the teenagers face, only to reveal a pale, distraught face._**

**_"oh my god that was so scary" Her lips barely moved and only a mere whisper had escaped her mouth._**

**_"Told yah" Touya replied his eyes still stuck onto the Screen which had just shown the most horrific movie ever._**

**_Fujitaka awoke from his reverie his eyes jumping over the to children. "Yes well off to bed Sakura, school tomorrow"_**

**_"Okay daddy" Sakura got up hugged her family and walked away to her room. Not knowing that the movie had sparked something in her. Her emotions had been so caught and twisted that it had reacted like an instinct._**

* * *

**_Sakura's Room_**

**_She twisted around in the bed sheets, her body rolling as if it was being attacked by a ravenous wolf. Quiet, muttering, sobs could be heard from her. It was a nightmare no doubt about it, but it was affecting her… affecting her in a way she would fear. The instinct was doing something to protect her… it was realising that she was scared and vulnerable. It reacted to save itself… an instinct to survive. It needed to escape and it knew how it could do that._**

**_Slowly as Sakura thrashed harder, fleeing her own imagination, she began to sink not onto the bed but through it. Seemingly like a created image that could not actually be whole, she was slipping through it nearly all of her body was through the mattress._**

**_Sakura's eyes shot open only to meet a soft lemon cream colour. It was growing expanding wider. Suddenly it stopped with a loud thud, Sakura could feel a short pain jump from her back and echo around her body. She looked to her left to see the couch……the living room couch. The kitchen door swung open, Fujitaka stood in the doorway. His eyes widened, there lying on the floor was his daughter._**

**_"Sakura?" He whispered_**

**_She felt a tightening grip over her heart, her chest was being crushed by an invisible force. "Daddy?" At her words he ran to her and began to lift her up. She looked to his eyes to find a whirlwind of emotions twisting around them. He quickly ran to her room and placed her back on the bed. Sakura was bewildered, her eyes darted around her room scared of the very air she breathed._**

**_"Honey stay here…I need you to stay here I need to make a call to someone." Her kissed her forehead before striding from the room and drawing the door closed behind his retreating figure._**

* * *

That's what had happened and it would not stop playing in her head. Her father was just reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could faintly hear the soft thump of his hurried feet down the stairs. 

Fujitaka flung open the door to the kitchen both his wife and son sat in quiet understanding. They knew it would happen sooner or later……but why their Sakura, their Sakura who was so happy. But none the less, he had instructed them on what to do, they knew him from years ago, he would help not to take it away, that would never happen, but to give hope and allow their daughter to coupe with it.

With a shaking hand he picked up the phone and dialled the numbers he would dread.

"Hello" A thick English accent was weaved into Fujitaka's ears.

"It's me…it happened, just like you said it would………it happened Xavier"

* * *

**Character info:**

Syaoron/Nightmare: Mutant, 19, staying at the Xavier institute for gifted children (soon to appear), ability to control fire he can also create it but it weakens him.

Eroil/Nitrate: Also in the institute (soon to appear), 19,able to turn items or air into ice, Syaoron's cousin.

Tomoyo/Nova: Also at institute but will arrive with others in next chapter, 18,build's up psychic powers and then unleashes them to increase her speed, strength etc.

Yukito/Nightcrawler: Arrive with others, 22, same powers as movie (can transport to any location as long as its not incredibly far and he knows what it looks like).


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Massacre**

**Chapter 2: A Curse or a Gift?**

**By Forger**

Explanation: Okay in this im introducing the bunch and also Rika. For all Rika fans she will appear again maybe next chap or 4th chap. Probably 4th.

* * *

She had barely slept since last night. Her eyes bloodshot, heavy laden and dull. The only thought running through her head. _Why me? Why am I the one to hold this curse?._ A blaring sound emitted over on her left, she looked over meeting neon red numbers. 7:10am. Her tired arm automatically lifted itself independent of her, it pressed the small off button. 

Just as her arm came back to rest at her side the door opened with her fathers head poking in. He spoke in a light whisper. "Come on hunny school today, but don't worry its only half the day I have someone coming to meet you."

_Great now my dad thinks I'm a god damned freak!._ Her emotions were running wild, jumping from sad to confused to anger. She forced herself from her sitting position on her bed and over to her cabinet. Seeing his daughters reaction Fujitaka sighed and drew his head back giving his daughter her privacy. Before he closed it he spoke through the small gap.

"Sakura remember I love you and always will but this person will help you cope with what your feeling and possibly teach you how to control it." Hearing no reply he closed the door.

Sakura almost collapsed to the ground. She had no idea what was going on anymore, how could this perfect reality fall away like water throughher fingers. She changed slowly not sure if this was her body or mind anymore, feeling tainted, impure, non-human.

When dressed and ready she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The family was quiet and she could feel the uneasiness. She felt like an unwanted disease, she wouldn't break down into tears in front of them. She quickly picked up her school bag and ran out the back door.

She forced back the tears and ran. Running from the pain, the confusion, the lies. She was scared now, but she kept on running. Without knowing she darted into the road aiming for the other side. A deafening noise filled her ears she looked to her right to see a black car driving straight at her. She threw her arms over her face waiting for that impact, the one that would end this lie. _Would it be that bad?_. She thought, she waited and waited. She was sure 30 seconds had passed. Apprehensively she lowered her arms to see nothing, no car, nothing.

"Hey!" She spun round and her eyes widened in utter amazement as she looked at a black car, the same black car that was hurtling right at her only seconds ago. At the driver side door wide open stood a old teen, near his twenties. "Hey come over here!" Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. _NO NOT AGAIN NO!._ She did the only thing her mind told her. She ran.

Without glancing back she sprinted down the street and took the left turn, not sure where her destination was but letting her feet guide her unsure path.

* * *

Back at the car the man groaned in frustration, before sliding back into the driver seat and slamming the door. He slammed his palms against the steering wheel. "Damn it!" He brought his hands to his hair and ran them through his mess of tangled hair. 

Next to him sat a man in his late forties. His head was bald, clearly not shaven but a disease when he was a small boy. Hard set eyebrows making you think he was in a mind set of concentration, of a deep thought where none had ever pondered. His blue eyes soft, yet held such sureness, it seemed that this man had had to make quite a few hard decisions. His face hard and set like chisel, perfectly placed, But somehow you couldn't help but feel happy around him, like he was a father of so many children yet each one was a different sparkle in his eyes. This man was normal to many but unnatural to many more, his name, Professor Charles Francis Xavier.

"It seems as though you have scared the one person we have come to meet and help." He spoke casually as if addressing a colleague but more of a certain link like a friendship. His accent a think rich british, holding wisdom in each word.

"Yeah well its not my fault she ran into the road." The driver responded. Tapping the steering wheel in impatience and trying to calm his nerves.

Professor Xavier looked over to him and let a smile play across his lips. "Well at least she had that power or we'd now be off to the car wash to get mutant off our window screen." He chuckled lightly.

"Hardy har har. Very funny Professor" He let a huge huff of air out and relaxed into the seat. "So do we follow or go to our targeted destination?"

Xavier set his head forward to the road. "We shall continue to the set destination but you shall be driving off to collect her at precisely 12:30 when her lunch begins and her classes are over." He twisted himself and looked to the back seat to see three others. One a girl with black hair with sheens of purple like waves. The others, boys, one also had black hair but his was riddled with a blue hue, the other had pure jet black hair, though this was not his true form, but he felt comfortable with it. "Nova could you please be the one to greet her and ask her to come with you back to her house."

The girl nodded her head. "No problem Professor but from what I just saw that maybe a hard task."

"Do not worry Nova she will come, like in all human nature curiosity will take over." He grinned and turned back to face forward once again. "Carry on Nightmare." The driver set the clutch and drove off taking the left turn from where the girl had burst out from.

* * *

Sakura was slowing and stopped she looked around to see were she dreaded she would want to be since her father had mentioned it. School. _Forget everything…everything… they don't know so they want treat you like a freak._ Sakura breathed in the air and calmed her heartbeat. _Lets go_. She walked up the stairs ignoring the stairs. _Its just because you're a bit red from running._

"SAKURA" She looked round to see her friends running over.

"Hey girls" Her friends hugged her quickly. "How are you?"

"Oh we're fine." Sakura's best friend replied. She was just shorter than Sakura and had waving blonde hair and deep brown eyes, she was Sara. The others were a black haired one with ice blue eyes, this was Clara and finally there was the shy one, not her personality but just her choice of not speaking was Rika, she was Sakura's new friend only arriving a week before, she had choppy, deep red hair and vibrant red eyes that Sakura saw a speckle of gold surrounding them.

"So how are things?" Sakura was suddenly grasped by her forearm and was being walked down the hall.

Sara replied. "You would not believe the stuff I am hearing around here.YouknowthatJessieandBlakeweregoing outwellJessiefoundBlakecheatingonherwithEliseintheboyschangingroomsafterfootballandshewaslike'what the fuck' andhewasalllike'It was a total mistake' andthenElisewasalllike'oh so I'm a mistake now'andhewaslike…………

* * *

Fujitaka was walking over to the front door after just reassuring his wife that Sakura was fine and that she was just confused and scared. He had heard the knock and was just opening the door. He was met by a sight he was not sure if it pleased him or unnerved him. _Was this the right decision?_

"I can assure you Mr Kinomoto that it was the right decision and that your daughter will be helped to all the power that I hold." The man in the wheelchair eased the mans mind with his speech .

Fujitaka had met him before he was the one who told it would happened and he was glad he had. If he didn't know this was going to happen he was unsure what he would actually do. "I'm sorry about all this but please come in." He moved out of the way and watched as the man wheeled past him and was followed by the other four young adults.

"Oh no need to worry I'm just glad I can help." He stopped in the lounge and waited for his pupil's to fan out around the room, Fujitaka looked a bit confused as to there being here. "Mr Kinomto I would like you to meet some of my pupil's. This is Xiao Lang Li from china, code named Nightmare, he is my top pupil's both in class and in training, he also teaches advanced calculus and both physics and chemistry " Xavier pointed to the driver. His chestnut brown hair was ruffled and tangled, piercing amber eyes were a swirl of power and youth.

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji, code named nova, she was also located and found in this town as a mutant, she is now teaches younger children English literature and Latin." This was the girl with the waving purple black hair.

"Also Eroil Hiiragisawa from England, code named Nitrate, he also teaches math and is head of our library" His hand lead to the boy who bowed to Mr Kinomoto letting his hair drape over his head.

"And finally Yukito Tsukishiro along with Tomoyo located here, code named Nightcrawler, He teaches option astronomy and biology to our younger pupil's" he turned back to Mr Kinomoto who was looking quite amazed from the pupil's achievements.

"It's errrr Very nice to meet you all." Mr Kinomoto's gesture seemed true enough he was still amazed from the news of how well the pupil's were educated.

"Yes well. To the matters of your daughter. I will only give her an offer I am not forcing your family into anything. My offer is that Sakura will receive a full education well above national standards and will receive a full scholar ship to any college and university or stay with us and join our own college." Fujitaka could barely take this in, his daughter with that could easily get into any job possible. "Also with that we shall teach your daughter how to cope with her powers and deal with life because of these unique gifts."

He looked over to his pupil's. "Each of these fine people have a gift that they have learnt to embrace and work in mutualism with." Xavier locked eyes with Fujitaka. "You must understand that this gift is not given lightly, each one of the people who are chosen for this great destiny have a fate that will only leads to greatness. Your daughter is one of those, along with so many unique children, they are our path. Our generation which will lead us to things beyond our comprehension and you will feel the pride that she is yours and you were blessed with such a person."

Fujitaka could feel the pride and happiness swell in him at these words. _My Sakura, my darling little daughter. I knew she was special from the moment I held her, she is mine, and I have known she would achieve a great thing._ "Thank you… please come into the kitchen for tea, I'm sure we could discuses more" He gestured towards the kitchen door.

"Oh yes thank you kindly, but I see that it is almost time for your daughter to be picked up." he turned to Xiao and Tomoyo. "You two should go meet her, and Xiao please stay in the car and don't speak I don't want you frightening the child." Xavier noticed Fujitaka's look. "Oh don't worry it's just in Xiao Lang's nature to tease new recruits but he soon accepts them. Well off with you two now go pick her up and be nice."

Sakura was stood outside near the school entrance waiting like the principal had told her. Her father had called minutes ago and asked for his daughter to wait to be picked up. Sakura's head was screaming for her to run yet in her heart she could hear a voice speaking softly for her to wait things would develop and everything would be fine. Sakura listened to this voice because her mother had taught her to only believe in what she truly felt was right and at that moment the soft voice seemed to sooth her.

She heard the quiet hum of an engine, looking its direction she saw a black Audi A6 saloon. A small emblem on its bonnet gleamed with the paint. Watching its movements it slowly came to a stop mere feet from her. She could see the emblem quite clearly, it was a silver X encased in a circle. Before she could get a better look she heard the suck of a door being opened. She noticed a girl about her age step out from the back. She was dressed in a white tank top that just stopped above her belly button and tight black leather flares, her sandals clicked as she approached Sakura.

"Hello, I'm here on your fathers behalf to pick you up and escort you back to your house for the meeting." The girl had a sweet and friendly voice. She held out her hand. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm one of the pupil's at the new school that you may attend depending on what you choose." Sakura shook the girls hand she seemed friendly enough and had a welcoming smile on her face that seemed to calm Sakura.

Sakura took her hand back. "Oh yes well I'm Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo nodded her head in response.

"I know, we've been told a lot about you and I hope to make you feel quite welcome." Just as she finished her sentence the drivers window rolled down.

"Tomoyo enough with the formalities. We need to get back and get things going." Sakura looked over to him and was met with the same man she had seen driving the other car.

_OH SHIT! OH GOD!._ The man was wearing some black sunglasses and a simple white shirt with faded jeans.

"Forfuck sake Xiao will you please just wait. The Professor told us to be nice and you just have to go and act like the ass you are." Tomoyo threw her arms up in despair.

"Hey" he said leaning out off the window. "I can't help what I am." he chuckled as she fumed and groaned in frustration.

"FINE whatever" Tomoyo turned back to Sakura who was still staring at the Xiao. "Ok well anyway this is Xiao Lang Li, the asshole of the month…wait scratch that, theyear." Xiao chuckled again and Tomoyo stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Come on just get in the car." Xiao said pointing to the back

Tomoyo sighed loudly and walked over to the back seat door. " You want to come?"

Sakura was shocked out of the staring and looked over to Tomoyo. _Well they seem like normal teenagers maybe I'm not so different after all_. "Yeah sure" she quickly walked over and slide into the seat next to Tomoyo.

"Okay Xiao, lets go." Xiao pulled off the curb and drove off back to the house.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could get a full education and scholarship if she went to this institute._ But then I have to accept that I'm different and that I'll never fit in……what am I saying I'll never fit in these powers are here to stay whether I like it or not_. "Errrrr thank you Professor Xavier for this… err wonderful opportunity to join this ermm what was it again?" 

"The Xavier institute for gifted children" He replied with a smile.

"Right well I'm not exactly sure what I can say… I'm quite confused at the moment and I don't exactly understand myself so I would just like a few minutes alone to just think things through if you don't mind." she placed an awkward smile on her face.

"Of course my dear. Take all the time you need." He watched as Sakura stood up and stepped through the kitchen door. "Xiao Lang could you please go round to the back door and stop Miss Kinomoto from running away I like my questions answered truthfully."

Xiao Lang smirked as he walked past the professor and out the door before quickly sprinting round the house to see Sakura just stepping out the back door. He walked over to her as she was closing the door. "It's kinda rude to leave a man like professor Xavier without an answer." Sakura spun round and jumped back in fright. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just gonna talk to you. I know what its like… hell we all did. But it's better to talk about it, makes you feel a little less trapped."

Sakura was still standing dead still against the wall. "Come on sit down lets talk." He sat down on the wooden bench on the grass and patted the space next to him. Unsure and nervous she stepped over and sat down tentatively as far away as possible. "So……How did you find out about your powers."

Sakura looked down and played with her fingers. "I fell through my bed and into the front room when I had a nightmare."

"That's pretty good. But mine was better I set this new Italian leather couch my mum bought recently on fire because my sisters had put lipstick on me and I didn't know, and the workers saw me…… man I blew my top that day." After his story he let out a little laugh. He also heard a small giggle from Sakura. "Anyway……" His voice turned serious.

"Like I said I know what its like, you don't exactly feel like that this person is you that its just somebody else and your lucking through their eyes… You feel like an outcast, not human, infected……… believe me, everyone feels it." He looked towards her. "But do you know what's great about this place, the institute, its got people like us. People who went through the same thing, you feel accepted, part of a huge family with loads of screamin' little brats that just want to learn how to impress a chick and show off the most." She laughed at his comment. He smiled at her again meeting her eyes as she looked up to him. "Sure we may get into fights and squabble but in the end we're there for each other, supporting the next person in front. Your not alone Sakura……Your normal with a little bit extra that no one else has… your unique."

Sakura stilled looked into his eyes, those bright amber eyes that seemed to burn with a flame of life. Xiao stared at her holding the gaze as long as possible. The emerald of her eyes were like lost jewels of an incredible city.

"So what do you say?… Wanna come and be part of the craziest family ever." he smiled as she laughed at his stupid grin and remark.

"Sure... why not I've already got a freaky life why not get the package of a family." She laughed. She could feel a warm, happiness when she talked to him.

"Alright then lets go see Professor Nutt-job and the wacko team" He held out his hand as he stood up.

"Thanks" she pulled herself up holding his hand. Before he turned and walked away she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for making me laugh and helping me out… Your not such an ass." She laughed once again and began to walk back into the house. Xiao at her heels.

Sakura entered the lounge to see Professor Xavier sat in his chair, fingers pressed together and a faint smile on his face. "And your answer miss Sakura?"

* * *

Oh no a cliff hanger ahhh (plain tone) anywho i just finished this and im tired so nite...oh yeh one more thing you probably knw the answer to Xaviers question.

p.s. thnks 2 dbzfan2004 for the first review i hope 2 get alot more wink wink

yeh tht word tht everyone rites wat was it...ermm...1 sec almost got it...oh yeh REVIEW and tht kinda stuff

Forger


End file.
